ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 179 (4th November 1986)
Plot Hannah asks Colin to move his bike from the hall of the flats as they are still trying to sell one of the flats. Angie and Pat reminisce about the old days together, which gets on Simon's nerves. Sharon walks into the bar all dressed up and ready for the job centre. Angie disapproves of Sharon going for a job at the job centre as she feels her education is more important, but Sharon does not listen to her. Pat tries to talk to Simon about his love life but has no success. Pauline gets increasingly stressed in the launderette when Tom bashes one of the machines because it is not working. He then tells Pauline he wants his Christmas club money back as he wants to buy his own machine. Carmel tells Dr. Legg that Arthur is in some sort of depression and the family are obsessing over money. Dr. Legg worries mostly about Pauline's mental health, telling Carmel that she is the linchpin of the family. Sharon gets herself hired stacking shelves with a shop company, who will also teach her how business works. Simon tries talking to Debbie but she tells him she wants to be on her own. Pat proves popular behind the bar when she shows cleavage and flirts with the male customers, although she is rebuked by James for smoking whilst working behind the food bar. Pete tries to convince Den to stop Pat working at The Vic, but when Den says she is staying as she makes Angie happy, Pete decides to boycott The Vic. Carmel looks at one of Tony's flats and is downbeat when she realises she cannot afford anything. Tony flirts with Carmel and offers to give her a Trinidadian necklace he made to her preferred size. Once she has gone, Kelvin tells him that ladies like Carmel are more interested in younger men. James tells Den that she is leaving the brewery to run a pub of his own. Kelvin asks Colin if he can look at his computer and learn how to use it. Hannah appears disapproving of Kelvin spending time with Colin as he keeps taking people both genders back to his flat. Lou tells Arthur she thinks the Christmas club money should be going towards a present for Ethel to cheer her up. Kelvin is thrilled to receive a sponsorship letter from university, considering him if his interviews go well. Sue is optimistic that she and Ali will be accepted for adopting. Pat realises that Simon is embarrassed by her so says they can pretend they are not mother and son and hopefully they can become friends. Arthur worries as several residents say they want to withdraw their Christmas club money early. Pauline tells him that they can save up if he tells the reidents they cannot withdraw their money before Christmas Eve, but Arthur concludes he is going to prison. Cast Regular cast *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Tom Clements - Donald Tandy *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Pat Wicks - Pam St. Clement *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Carmel Roberts - Judith Jacob *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Colin Russell - Michael Cashman *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Walford Surgery - Consultation room and hallway *3B Albert Square - Kitchen and living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'It's your life. Can't you just get on with it, out of the way of mine?' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,400,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes